


Natural Disaster Nisshi

by haruka



Category: AAA (Band)
Genre: AAA - Freeform, Community: fic_promptly, Community: inkingitout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-05
Updated: 2012-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-28 23:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's no preparing for Nisshi.</p><p>This fic is the result of a prompt for fic_promptly on Dreamwidth. The prompt is stated at the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Natural Disaster Nisshi

Natural Disaster Nisshi (AAA)

By Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

"GUYS, GUYS, GUYS!" Nisshi broke into the dressing room so suddenly that Shuta jumped out of his chair, Mitsu let out a girly shriek, and Naoya yanked painfully on Shinjiro's hair as he tried to style it.

"OW!"

"Sorry!" Naoya apologized hastily, giving his bandmate an exasperated look. "Geez, Nisshi, you're like an earthquake! You crash in unexpectedly and leave mayhem in your wake!"

"Heh." Nisshi grinned sheepishly as he scratched his head. "Sorry about that! I just wanted to let you know that there are only ten minutes left before we go onstage, and the place is packed, and everyone is waving the glowsticks and chanting 'Triple-A! Triple-A Triple-A --!"

"Nisshi!" Mitsu clamped both hands on his friend's shoulders, as he was starting to bounce in place like a jackrabbit on steroids. He gave him a smile. "Why don't you go tell Misako and Chiaki?"

Nisshi's eyes lit up even brighter. "Great idea!" He bounded out of the room to the one next door, and a moment later they heard him call out, "Hey girls, guess what?!"

The boys winced a little at hearing their female counterparts scream and then pelt Nisshi with hairbrushes and assorted make-up.

Shinjiro smirked over at Mitsu. "You're evil."

The band's rapper blew on his knuckles and rubbed them on his chest. "It's been said before." He winked.

\--

(2012)

Theme: Free-for-all Friday

Prompt: AAA, All, "You're like an earthquake!"

AAA belongs to Avex.

This fic is not to be re-posted.


End file.
